Nos secondes sont plus longues que les votres
by IveBel
Summary: Je ne regarde plus dehors. Je sais ce qu'il se joue à l'extérieur... C'est la vie. Et moi, la vie, je sais ce qu'elle a à m'offrir : Du temps. Et, moi, le temps je n'aime pas ça car mes secondes sont bien plus longues que les votres.


Bonjour tout le monde. Voici un nouvel os corrigé par ma bêta-readeuse. J'ai nommée, Archange. Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Nos secondes sont plus longues que les votres.

La porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvre dans un grincement caractéristique de l'état de délabrement de cet établissement.

- Drago Malfoy, 28 ans, Pathologie neurologique déclenchée par un choc violent au lobe temporal lors d'un accident sur la voie publique. L'opération subie la semaine dernière s'est bien déroulée. Les cortex associatifs frontaux et temporo-pariétaux ont été épargnés. Son état est stationnaire mais il refuse pour l'instant de parler de l'accident. Il faudrait voir pour un bilan psychologique, lance un homme - à la barbe grisonnante - vêtu tout de blanc à ses élèves internes en médecine.

Aucune question ne fuse, laissant un silence étouffant submerger l'air surchauffé. Ils n'ont même pas remarqué que j'étais présent. Encore un défaut que je pourrais ajouter à la longue liste du corps médical. Une infirmière, qui doit avoir la quarantaine, entre alors que la troupe de médecins insensibles vient de sortir. La femme porte des gants en latex et un masque. Je déteste cet attirail qui me fait penser à un boucher qui s'apprête à dépecer un animal. Elle m'ignore et vérifie les constantes de façon répétitive. Elle repart comme elle est entrée, sans un mot de réconfort pour moi. L'habitude a dû la rendre aigrie et indifférente. Avant qu'elle ne parte, tu lui adresses un sourire auquel elle te répond par un « bonne journée ». Ces fées de la médecine ont le droit à tes paroles alors que moi, je reste là depuis des mois sans que tu daignes me parler. Une femme, toute en bleue, qui doit s'occuper de l'entretien des locaux, entre munie d'un chariot dont les roues crissent sur le linoléum. Elle me contourne avec son balais dont la serpillière doit avoir dépassé les vingt ans d'âge. Elle ne m'adresse même pas un regard. J'ai envie de lui crier de partir mais je ne bouge pas. Je ne vais pas lui faire ce plaisir, non, tu ne le voudrais assurément pas. Je la fixe avec toute la méchanceté et la haine que j'éprouve à ce moment précis et laisse mes pupilles traîner sur la salle à l'odeur putride qui me soulève le cœur.

Je soupire.

Je suis adossé contre le rebord de la fenêtre à la peinture écaillée. Je t'épie mais ne soutiens pas mon regard et ça depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Je ne peux plus le faire. J'aimerais ne serait-ce qu'un instant me dire que tu es pareil à l'homme dont je suis tombé amoureux mais la liste des choses qui ont changées est bien trop grande pour que je puisse espérer pouvoir le refaire un jour. La couture du fauteuil en cuir brun dans lequel tu es assis est complètement usée et laisse apparaître un entrelacs de mousse blanchâtre. Tu ne sembles pas t'en offusquer. De toute manière, que voudrais-tu dire ? Tu ne me parles plus depuis des mois, te laissant dépérir dans cette pièce où tout est trop abîmé. Les murs sont défraîchis, le plateau sur trépied, d'un brun usé à vomir, est bancal et ne comporte aucune preuve que quelqu'un s'y attable. La pièce est baignée dans un faux calme censé être apaisant mais moi je ne vois qu'une cellule sans émotion, comme toi. Tu es mort, enfin non, pas vraiment, tu es bien là devant moi, dans ta chemise blanche qui te fait paraître encore plus maigre que tu ne l'es, mais tes yeux ont cessé de vivre. Ils n'expriment plus qu'une douleur sombre et médiévale dont la ténacité est palpable. Ils ne brillent plus comme avant. Ils fixent un point et parfois dévie sur l'endroit où je suis sans vraiment me voir. Et moi, je suis debout, vêtu du même blouson en cuir que lorsque l'on s'est rencontré, ce soir de décembre, sur ce banc recouvert de neige, à l'ombre des passants curieux. Je porte le même pantalon de costume que lorsque l'on s'est découvert amoureux dans la chambre de ton appartement. Ma chemise, tu sais, la verte celle tu aimais tant, est cachée par un pull neuf que Ron m'a acheté pour mon anniversaire. Je ne voulais pas le porter, car ça veut dire que j'ai vieilli d'un an sans toi à mes côtés. Ce pull en jersey noir, je ne l'aime pas. Je n'ai rien contre Ron mais ça aurait dû être à toi de me l'offrir. Je crois que tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis - tu ne me réponds pas - mais je préfère me dire le contraire. Je sais, je me berce d'illusions mais c'est plus simple que d'accepter la réalité. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu leur parles à elles, ces infirmières. J'ai envie de hurler. Je détourne encore une fois mon regard de toi et je m'en excuse par avance. Mes yeux voguent dans cette pièce nauséabonde de calme qui est, d'après les dires du personnel, faite pour que la famille s'y sente à l'aise. Ce ne sont que des inepties, tout est aseptisé ici. Même mon cœur l'est. Je reste adossé contre le rebord de cette fenêtre à la peinture écaillée.

Je soupire.

Je ne regarde plus dehors.

A l'extérieur, je sais que le temps est maussade. Je sais que le ciel est couvert d'une épaisse couche de nuages gris cotonneux. Je sais que la pluie s'abat sur les carreaux. Je l'entends. Le ciel pleure. Moi aussi, je crois. Ces fines gouttelettes d'eau qui coulent le long des vitres me rappellent à quel point je souffre. Je regarde le compte goutte de ta perfusion qui laisse passer toute sorte de produits dans tes veines. Les gouttes tombent une à une tel un sablier qui décompte le temps qui passe. Je repousse une larme salée qui parcoure ma joue rougie.. Je sais très bien que tu ne la vois pas. Je déteste les secondes puisque, sans elles, tu serais encore vivant. Tu te moquerais de mon air avachi à me morfondre de mes pieds qui seraient trempés par la pluie en rentrant du collège dans lequel je travaille. Tu me prendrais dans tes bras et l'air pompeux, tu me proposerais d'aller faire une journée shopping pour m'acheter une dizaine de paires de chaussures pour remplacer celles-ci. Mais tu ne le feras plus jamais car il à fallu d'une seule seconde pour que tous mes rêves se brisent.

Je soupire.

Je ne regarde plus dehors.

Je sais que les arbres sont effeuillés. Je sais qu'il ne leur reste plus que quelques feuilles orangées éparses. Je sais que le gazon n'a pas perdu de sa couleur. Je sais qu'il est toujours aussi vert et que des enfants encore innocents y jouent sûrement sans savoir ce qui se passe dans ce bâtiment. Ces cris de bambins joyeux s'imposent à moi sans songer qu'ils peuvent me torturer. Tu voulais une fille et moi un garçon. Aujourd'hui, je prendrais n'importe quoi, même un poisson rouge si ça pouvait te rendre à moi. La vie s'écoule sans que j'y prenne part. Je sais que si je le faisais, la vérité foncerait droit sur moi à la vitesse de la lumière et je serais aveuglé par tout ce que je taire au plus profond de moi. Bien que je reste éveillé continuellement, la douleur physique n'est rien comparée à la force psychique qu'il me faut pour accepter le fait que tu m'ignores. Je sais que j'aurais dû te protéger. S'il te plaît parle-moi ! Si je le pouvais, je prendrais ta place aujourd'hui, dans ce lit si froid. Je sais que tu t'affaiblis, mais je suis là à côté de toi. Dis-moi, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît, qu'ai-je fais comme erreur pour que tu m'évinces ? Encore une fois, tu détournes le regard mais souris à l'aide-soignante qui vient te donner tes médicaments, des sortes de petites pilules jaunes que tu prends matin et soir. J'aimerais être ces pilules. Au moins, tu me porterais un peu d'attention. Parfois, je me dis que mes pensées sont idiotes.

Je soupire.

Je ne regarde plus dehors.

Je sais que la balançoire est toujours là. Je sais qu'elle grince toujours autant. Je sais qu'un couple d'amoureux s'y amuse en ce moment même. Je l'imagine très bien. Nous avons été à leur place tant de fois, à se pousser sur cette balançoire en acier rouillé par le temps. Je repousse mes souvenirs qui assiègent mon esprit. Je déteste ces gens qui peuvent être heureux. Ils sont insouciants et ne connaissent pas le véritable amour. Je sais, je ne devrais pas les blâmer. Nous avons été comme eux. Je ne te demande pourtant pas grand-chose. Juste de me parler. Un simple petit mot qui pourrait me rappeler que tout ça n'a pas été le fruit de mon imagination. Tu sais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton regard dévie parfois sur mon corps et glisse sur lui comme si tu ne voulais pas me voir. Je lis la douceur dans tes yeux. J'ai mal car la dernière fois que j'ai aperçu cette lueur, c'était le soir de notre mariage. D'ailleurs, à ton doigt, l'anneau en or blanc brille toujours autant que le premier jour de notre union. Je grimace. Tu t'endors profondément.

Je soupire.

Je ne regarde plus dehors.

Je sais que la vie continue sans nous, sans moi et surtout sans toi.

Les saisons défilent à toute allure comme aspirées dans un vortex sans fin.

Il me semble qu'elles se lassent de nous.

J'ai cessé de vivre avec toi.

Je m'approche de toi, tu t'agites dans ton sommeil. Il me semble que tu murmures mon nom.

La porte de ta chambre grince à nouveau. Je les hais pour me sortir de ma contemplation. Une femme, grande, fluette, aux yeux d'un brun caramel que je n'ai jamais vue auparavant s'approche de toi A ses côtés, la même infirmière que ce matin s'applique à vérifier que tout est en ordre. Elle semble pressée, pourtant elle prend le temps de te sourire tendrement.

- Vous savez, c'est rare de voir quelqu'un qui n'a pas de visite ici, commence l'infirmière en me tirant de ma contemplation. Elle s'adresse à sa collègue.

Mes yeux lancent des éclairs. Je bous. Je n'y peux tout de même rien si elle m'ignore à ce point.

- En effet, surtout un jeune homme de son âge. Il refuse de parler de l'accident ? Questionne la femme que je pense être une psychologue.

L'infirmière opine d'un signe de tête. Son air niais m'agace. Ses cheveux d'un brun commun me révulsent. Manifestement, sa vie doit être parfaite mais d'un ordinaire méprisant. Elle est le genre de personne que j'ai toujours détesté. Ce genre de personne parfaite, dont la vie est sans anicroche, dont le mari a une situation professionnelle admirable et dont les enfants sont brillants. Le genre de personnes que nous aurions pu être. J'ai envie de la secouer pour lui montrer que je suis là.

- Il a perdu tous ses amis dans cet accident. C'était en juin. Apparemment, un chauffard les a percuté. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un certain Blaise, son meilleur ami et un couple, Hermione et Ron, murmure-t-elle d'une voix gênée. Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour lui, ajoute-elle devant l'air compréhensif de sa compère.

Que vient faire Ron dans cette discussion ? Elle divague. Je l'ai encore vu la semaine dernière. Quelle incompétente, cette infirmière ! Tu entends mon ange, elle ose dire que Ron est décédé. Je suis énervé. Mon cœur s'emballe, de même que ton monitoring.

- Et ce Harry, qui est-ce? Demande la psychologue – qui doit être vraiment idiote – en lisant le dossier posé contre ton lit. Je suis là et elle ose demander qui je suis.

- C'était son petit-ami, souffle la femme vêtue de blanc, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent. Je pose ma main sur la tienne et à ce momen-là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je remarque que mon alliance a disparu. Pourtant, je suis sûr de ne pas l'avoir ôtée. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'aperçois mon reflet dans le miroir qui orne la porte du placard de ta chambre. Je suis couvert de sang. Quelques mèches de mes cheveux sont collées entre elles. Une ecchymose barre mon oeil droit et l'arcade sourcilière est ouverte. Ma lèvre est éclatée, un filet de liquide bordeaux s'en échappe. Ma main sous laquelle repose la tienne est abîmée. Je dirais même complètement dévastée mais je ne ressens pas la douleur. J'ai seulement du mal à respirer, mais je soupçonne plus le choc de la révélation que les dégâts physiques d'y être pour quelque chose. Les larmes tombent en trombe sur mon visage et viennent mourir sur ta main blanche.

Ton poing s'ouvre délicatement, tes yeux papillonnent. Et je la remarque enfin. Mon alliance. Dans ta paume.

FIN.

* * *

Alors un avis ?


End file.
